


Comfort.

by cheltic



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fear of Death, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Death, Nightmares, Skephalo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28645737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheltic/pseuds/cheltic
Summary: Bad wakes up from a horrible nightmare, he lays in bed crying for hours upon hours, that is until Skeppy hears him and walks in, in hopes to calm him down. (Fixed spacing)
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 9
Kudos: 154





	Comfort.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [happytwt and shgc](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=happytwt+and+shgc).



> Hiii so this is was a really short thing that I wrote while listening to Escapism from SU lol. The guitar really gave me a comforting yet somber which was my main inspiration for this!! Hope u enjoy :D (also I’m rlly new to ao3 so the tags are gonna be weird lol)

Bad tossed and turned in bed, tears seeping down his cheeks and onto the covers, hitting the fabric in audible taps. He didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know how long he had been there silently bawling his eyes out, all he knew is that he just needed someone, anyone, to be there and comfort him; caress his scruffy auburn hair and ease him to sleep like a baby. 

A quiet creak in the floorboards of the house could be heard. Skeppy was awake. Startled, Bad quickly wiped away his tears and raised his comforter over his head, hoping that for whatever reason Skeppy was awake for, he wouldn’t walk in. Alas this wasn’t the case, the door knob slowly turned, and the door opened with a squeak. 

“Please go away, please...” he begged in his mind. Though he craved the attention and touch of affection, he didn’t want to be seen like this, like such a mess. “Bad, are you okay?” An all too familiar voice spoke. Bad’s lips trembled. “N — no....” He croaked in response. He started to quietly whimper once again. 

A small shuffling noise could be heard moving over to him. Suddenly, the left side of the bed dipped. “Bad...look at me. Please...” Skeppy benevolently tugged at the fluffy white comforter Bad was hanging onto for dear life. “C’mon, Bad, you don’t have to hide from me. It’s okay.” Hearing those words made Bad feel less tense, the tightening in his chest slowly being released, but still mildly present. 

The covers slipped away from his finger tips and eventually revealing his face. Bad couldn’t dare to look him in the eye, not after the horrible things that his mind came up with while he slept. Skeppy studied Bad’s appearance, his eyes growing softer as mere seconds passed. Bad’s cheeks and nose were flushed a deep red; stained in dry tears that trickled their way down to the nape of his neck. His eyes were swollen and bloodshot.

Skeppy felt a wave of dread rush over him. He hated seeing Bad like this, he never wanted him to be like this in the first place. He got up, gently slipped underneath the covers and pulled him in close, hoping the warmth of his body would sooth his sorrow. “Same nightmare?” Skeppy whispered. 

Bad subtly nodded, burying his face deeper into his chest; he clung onto his lover’s grey oversized shirt in pricking sadness. The top of his head throbbed violently which made him wince. “It...al — ways...f-feels so real.” He choked on his words due to the endeavor of keeping his tears in. This only made the ball in his throat larger, making it difficult to breathe properly.

Skeppy hushed him with care. “I know, I know...but I’m here, with you. I’m not going anywhere.” He assured. “P...promise?” Bad asked in hesitant tranquil. Although he knew Bad couldn’t see it, he softly smiled and closed his eyes. “I promise.” He planted a loving kiss atop his head and stroked it delicately. 

Bad sniffed one final time before sinking into his enamored grasp. That aching pain Bad felt had disappeared, almost as if all this torment he had suffered with for hours never existed. That he never had that awful nightmare of holding Skeppy, the person dearest to him, dead in his arms. His eyes that were once glazed in tears started to calm down. 

Bad tucked his ear so close to Skeppy’s chest, he could hear the gentle thumping of the tan boy’s heart, the air entering and exiting his lungs in even breaths, as if it was a flowing river. 

The sky that night was very somber, the moon was hidden from the grey misty clouds. No stars seemed to shine that night, but somehow, it just made this moment more comforting. More safe. It was as if everything seemed to be at a standstill. It was just the two of them. Just those two, with the loving embrace of each other. This is home. This is what love truly felt like. With the air starting to fill with a comfortable silence, the two drifted to sleep, in sweet bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> Criticism on my writing is rlly appreciated, I’ve never written in this style before so this is all rlly new to me lol, ty for readinggg :3 (if any of my twt moots happen to see this hi ilysm)


End file.
